


Sniffles

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Rose is sick, The Doctor and the fam try to help.   That's it.   That's all this is.   Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 34
Kudos: 47





	Sniffles

**Author's Note:**

> Rose is sick, The Doctor and the fam try to help. That's it. That's all this is. Enjoy! :=)

******

The loud sneeze had The Doctor’s head suddenly popping up from under the console.

“I’ll get her,” Graham announced, already halfway up the stairs that led out of the console room “no!” he called out firmly “get back in bed!”

“I’m fine” came Rose’s stuffy, congested sounding-voice as she shuffled into the room. Wrapped up tightly in a robe and with bloodshot eyes, a bright red nose worthy of a certain reindeer, and a raspy voice worthy of a Dalek, she was far from the definition of ‘fine’.

“You look like you’re about to fall over any second,” Yaz exclaimed “how are you not dead?”

“Can’t die, remember?” Rose muttered, blowing her nose.

“Doesn’t mean that you can’t get sick,” The Doctor reminded her. She pointed behind Rose “bed!” she ordered.

“I told you, I’m fine!” Rose insisted.

“Yeah?” Ryan asked. Reaching out, he gave her shoulder a gentle shove, watching as she promptly crumpled back into Graham’s arms.

“C’mon,” grunting, Graham managed to scoop her up into a bridal carry “let’s get you back to bed”

Rose only groaned loudly in response…

******

“There, now isn’t that better?” The Doctor asked as she tucked her wife in.

Rose pulled a face.

“I’m not an invalid” she complained.

“No one said you were,” The Doctor grinned “but, you can’t be gallivanting around the universe all the time,” she held out a bright bill pill “here, take this, should clear up your lungs”

“Thought that you’d have a cure for whatever this is,” Rose muttered as she swallowed the pill “you have one for everything else it seems”

“Afraid not,” The Doctor admitted “all that’ll do is just alleviate the symptoms, got to let your own body build up an immunity on its own”

Grumbling, Rose weakly punched a random pillow.

“Oi! No punching my pillows!” The Doctor objected “bad enough that you’re getting your germs all over them,”

Rose stuck her tongue at her.

“Oh, Rose,” The Doctor sighed “I know it’s terrible being sick, I do, believe me, I was a bit of a sickly child actually. Used to have Granny Number Five sit by my bed and tell me stories,” she perked up “be right back!” she called, already out the door.

Moments later, she returned, an old and heavy-looking book in her hands.

“Ta-da!” she grinned as she thrust the book into Rose’s face.

“ _Nursey Rhymes and Other Tales for Time Tots_?” Rose read skeptically.

“Yep!” The Doctor grinned “all the best ones too!” she added, bouncing down next to Rose on the bed “so, which one do you want to hear? Snow White and the Seven Dwarf Stars? Oh! Here’s one you might like _The Red Giant and the Bad Wolf_! No, probably not”

Rose weakly shook her head

“Don’t care” she muttered.

“All right,” leafing through the book, The Doctor stabbed her finger down on a page “OK, here we go…,” softly she began to read, reciting a watered down version of the foundation of Gallifrey and the rise of Time Lord civilization, smiling as she watched Rose’s eyes grow heavy…

******

Some time later, Rose blinked awake, the TARDIS’ song gently humming in her head, a questioning quality to it, asking if she was feeling better.

 _Yeah,_ she answered _much, thanks_

Looking around, she smiled at the sight of The Doctor passed out besides her, the heavy book still in her lap. Curling up to her, Rose pulled her close, nestling her head under the Time Lord’s chin.

“ _Hmm, feeling better?_ ” The Doctor asked sleepily.

“Much” Rose nodded.

“Told you,” The Doctor grinned “Granny Number Five’s treatment always worked,” she declared. Suddenly sitting up, she wrinkled her nose, snuffling “oh no” she groaned before she suddenly let out a loud and painful-sounding sneeze.

Flopping back onto the bed with a groan, she pinched her nose, moaning.

“I hate you” she muttered…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
